the young and wealthy
by jeremiah the bullfrog
Summary: IN a world of teenage debutantes and rich teenage bachelors everything can happen especially with three things in their mind love, sex, and the hellish task gossip a high school story MONDLER and RandR pls R
1. Default Chapter

_diclaimer - no i dont own them i own the story guy and the hot saxaphone player though_

_**things to know it takes place in the upper east side of new york meaning their all rich monica and ross parent are not married though monica and ross live in the same apartment with their mom o and the gangknowseach other youll figure out the rest**_

**enjoy**

101 teenage conversations

Why are people always so excited about highschool? Do they not know it only gets harder from there? Do they not know that right after this we get separated from our regular world and into the "real world" which according to everybody it sucks major?

Either way we all cant wait to get into it and once were there we all cant wait to get out.

_**It's the last week of summer vacation meaning grab your bathing suit and your friends fast because after this its back into your boring plaid jumpers and uncomfortable wooden desks for four very long and very boring months.**_

"So my moms is getting married again" Monica Geller said .She was obviously a little tipsy all ready to be divulging information this juicy to her so-so friends Phoebe Buffay and Chole lake. They were sitting down at the towns most luxurious hotel bar smoking camels and drinking cosmos and tonics like if their lives depended on it. "We already know" Chloe yawned obviously bored.

Monica's mom was having a party where they were all gushing over her older brothers recent enrolment to Yale and she just had to get out of there. Unable to find her best friend she grabbed the next best thing (actually the next to next best thing there's somebody else but breath well get into that later) the town gossips a.k.a. Phoebe and Chloe.

Right about know she was completely regretting that decision and wishing she was back at the party anything ,was more interesting than this, which was weird because those two always had something to say.

"Oh , i was thinking maybe you two would like to be bridesmaids" she told them already inviting them at the same time. Yup she's drunk.

Phoebe and Chloe's eyes lite up at the sudden invitation. Every body knew that wedding was gonna be the party of the year , they knew that if you were invited you were obviously considered a who's whom anywhere in the city, and to be called that by the Geller family was definitely an honor, they were at the top of the anybody who's anybody lists and always allowed into everything exclusive.

"Oh my god were totally there!"Phoebe practically turned red from excitement.

"Great" she sighed crossing her long white fishnet stocking covered legs and brushing away some invisible crumbs from her black Gucci wrap dress this ,was going to be along night.

"I heard vouge is going to be there is it true"? Chloe asked starting her game of digging people up for information

"What dress is your mom going to wear?"Phoebe asked getting into the game also.

Monica looked away already losing interest in her own conversation. She stared straight a head at the jazz band in the corner where the very cute saxophone player was winking at her.

She crossed her toes inside her black pointy alligator mules hoping for him to come her way and get her out of there, the conversation was making her sick.

Three months ago Monica's mother Judy met this sad little excuse for a man and now in three weeks they were getting married. Just the thought of waking up to that fat ,red ,ugly ,fake blond, Horrible handle bar mustache covered face made her want to go to the bathroom and puke, which didnt seem such a bad idea since she had eaten a hot dog from central park on the way there and it was really weighing her down now.

To her luck the jazz band stopped playing and the cute saxophone player started making his way over to her. Monica brushed a loose dark brown strand of hair away from her face and gave him a dazzling yet not so loud peek at her pearly whites.

He made her way over to her and she saw the he wasn't cute , no he was what low class people would call , fine. He had tanned skin and the cutest little dread locks that adorned his after shave commercial model looking face. He flashed her a to die for smile while he took her right hand , turned it and kissed it.

Phoebe and Chloe stopped asking their unanswered questions to stare mouth agape at the hunk flirting with their friend in front of them.

"Can i get you a drink" he asked in a low gruff tone the made her heart melt.

"Of course" she smiled back flirtatiously, dazed by his sparkling green eyes" Excuse me girls" she said getting up and walking into the arm of the newly met obviously older , gorgeous stranger. She smiled , bet that gave them something to gossip about.

_tell me if you like or i wont continue btw ma other fic is still going its just the idea is complicated and i dont know ho to explain it_

**but stll read and review or i wont continue i better get 10-15 yea i have high hopes for this one**


	2. all that jazz

desclaimer:nope dont own them... yet muhhahahaha

**_ps.all you mondler fans dont get discouraged_ **

**chp:2**

Monica sat on one of the spinning chairs at the front the bar playing with the olive adorned straw in her pink champagne while her handsome stranger which, she found out was named Dave told a her a story about his vacation to Barbados. To bad she wasn't listening.

No, Monica was to busy looking at the way his brow wrinkled when he smiled, and how good he smelled and how every three seconds he brought his hand down on her knee. You know the important stuff. He actually wasn't that much older than her only one year he's taking a year off before he goes to college where he plans on going into music not exactly her choice as a future boyfriends career but who can say no to a gorgeous saxophone player who already has a job. I cant.

Before she knew it, it was past twelve and time to go home. They stepped out side as he helped her catch a cab but not before he captured her lips in a kiss. Can you say really bad kisser.

In all of Monica's 17 year old life she never had felt or tasted anything so horrible in her life.

Breaking the kiss as fast as she could she stepped quickly into the waiting cab. Leaving a very flustered boy still pouted.

">>>>>avenue and step on it!" she screamed to the driver. She new she shouldn't have behaved so barbaric but desperate times call for desperate measures.

She never wanted to see that stupid saxophone player ever again. To bad, she really like the place, Oh well she'll just tell daddy to pull a few strings and have him fired in a snap of her fingers. Isn't life great when you can get anything you want.

Monica arrived at her house 10 minutes later giving her cab driver a fistful off money before running up to her apartment hoping that her mom wouldn't notice she had been out. The party was still in full blast ,great that meant she can go in with out being noticed. Upon arriving her best friend Rachel grabbed her by the arm "where the hell were you ,me and Chandler were looking for you everywhere". "I was i was at the hotel on 5th avenue" she answered back hoping her friend wouldn't attract to much attention and ruin her plan.

Unfortunately that didnt work out, thanks to her friend being the most gorgeous girl on the block and probably the state were ever she went all eyes went with. "Can we take this to my room" she pleaded her friend she nodded and the sped past the herd of people and into her room.

"So what's wrong?" Rachel asked sitting in the chair in front of he vanity set. Monica took of her wrap dress and slipped into her short cream colored silk vintage nightgown. "I don't know everything"she sighed her dramatic side taking over. " today i woke up and saw my mom kiss that pig good morning and i felt like i was about to puke" she said taking of her mules and putting them in her closet.

"So then my mom comes up with the stupid idea of making this horrid party for my idiot brother" she explained picking up her hair in a twist "And well everything went down hill from there"she finished collapsing on her canopy bed no way in hell was she going to tell her perfect friend her hell story with the guy in the hotel. "Anyway don't tell anybody". "Oh" Rachel said with a sudden lost for words. All of a sudden their friend Chandler came into the room carry a flute of champagne . "What's wrong" he said all of a sudden taking notice of his best friend laying down wearing an extremely relieving nightgown and becoming nervous.

"Monica's depressed about her life" Rachel explained calmly Monica grabbed a pillow and threw it at her blond friends head "thank you for that" "well i thought Chandler didnt count his our best friend" she defended herself ."Are you okay" he asked sitting at the opposite side of the bed as far away as possible. Monica nodded and rolled over next to him completely unaware of what he was doing. Rachel already bored with what she was doing which was nothing got up and put in a movie then laid down next to her bests friends.

Not long after the movie started did Chandler find Monica resting on his shoulder, And it was a hellish task not to look down. He had always lusted after her and right now she was making it extremely difficult for him not to turn her around rip her night gown off and do her on the bed. He looked down saw she was already sleeping so was Rachel he stared back at Monica and watched her thin form rise and fall as she slept her reached over and turned of the tv as he laced fingers with her and fell asleep.

hey , i rushed a little on this one but dont worry chpter 3 is way better ps all R&R fans read the next chp its 4 u still has a little m&c of course

plz read in review just 5-10 reviews and ill put up the nxt chpter pwomis :)


	3. new friend n bad news

Hey pplsFriendsrock04mentioned that this story is based on gossip girl well your right it is but i wanna change the story a bit well actually a lot lol i cant belive someone figured it out ithought i was the one of the few peoplewho read those books but since more people read it **lets do a game lets see who can guess which character is based on whom out of all the characters ive so far mentioned and who ever gets all them right firstill put in your favorite character from the book some way or another** lol im such a nerd

_**disclaimer: yea they belong to me thats why im sitting at home in my gold jacuzzi eating godiva truffles with all the money i got from it o ,i guess i should put gossip girl here i also own that to jk plz read and review at least 5 or more**_

chp.3

It was the first day of school summer vacation was officially over, Monica was pulling over a white cashmere sweater over her light blue uniform blouse when her mom walked in with her catFluffy Meowington

" yea?" she asked after a while of her mom sitting on her bed and just staring at her.

"Um honey you know how the wedding is in 3 weeks",

How can she forget that was the day that retard became an official part of her family .

"Yea what's your point" she asked putting on her black Prada loafers not even wanting to talk about the stupid wedding.

"Well due to some events beyond our control were moving and placing it a week later.".

Monica swallowed feeling the big ass lump that just appeared in her throat her birthday was on that day . "Now I know what your thinking"(wow that's a first). "That were not gonna get the dresses you picked out because they were only scheduled for that day, but don't worry i pulled some strings and we can get them on that day"she said grinning her newly botoxed faced it was a little creepy.

Monica was at a lost for words was this fucking loser really her mother like she gave a shit about the retarded dresses that she only said yes to because she wanted to get out of the store and go home and just forget about the hell trip that was know four weeks away on her BIRTHDAY!.Her seventeenth birthday the year she promised her self she would have sex cuz lets face it who want to go to college a virgin.

She swallowed her pride and temper and put on her most fake smile. "That's great mom i cant wait". She went towards the bathroom and started putting on her make up but not before catching her moms ass in one of those horrid sweat pants with the word cheer in the back of it she grimaced and bent over the toilet to do her usual routine of making herself sick.

* * *

Rachel skipped down the usual steps to Monica house in her cute pleated school uniform that was a little short now from being used since 9th grade. That was the secrete rule of their school braddick academy for young girls _(shout out to my school :P)_ the shorter the skirts the cooler you are(isn't that the rule at every school). Her silky blond hair would fly every where getting the attention from about every she passed by. But then again when your that gorgeous everybody stared wether you were acting like a crazy person or just taking a quiet stroll. 

On the way there she accidently bumped into someone. Well what do expect when your bouncing around like the little ball on zoloft.

"Sorry" she apologized to the gangly stranger he was tall and wore the st. Avers _(shout out to the school in front of mines where all the gay guys go im serious at lunch they run around slapping each others ass me and my friends start laughing practically chocking on our milk but still the few straight guys are super hot don't know why im sharing ok ill stop ps in this story for the most part the characters r straight)_ for young boys uniform a red vest and blue tie with khaki pants in his case cargoes with a wrinkled old book sticking out from his left pocket it only took her moments to realize it was her best friends brother Ross.

"Hey!" she said with a wide grin "Isn't your school the other way" she asked noticing that he was heading the opposite way (the boys school and girls school are right in front of each other).

"i was just gonna get more cigarettes he pointed to the drug store on the corner with a very shaky finger. she always made him nervous and the 3 cups of coffee he had in the morning didnt really help calm his nerves. " Oh, can i go with you" she asked checking her pockets to offer him one but noticing she was also out, it wouldn't really matter anyway Monica always took forever and she always had to wait 20 minutes for her plus ,in all the times she was in Monica's house (which was everyday) she never really got to know him.

"S-sure" he stuttered back . They walked together to the store casually bumping into each other on the way ( Rachel was still skipping) which made his even more nervous he always had a sort of obsessive crush with her. obsessive in a rather stalkerish way. "What's that book you got there" she asked " _dinosaurs of us_" "what's it about?" "The prehistoric era"he answered calmly "oh, do you always read stuff like that"she asked with a curious yet kind of disgusted expression he shrugged it was sort of true he had just finished reading _the times before us_ which was about love and depression. And_** Dinosaurs**. _He had actually found it funny.

"Hey" she said while they were coming out of the store he had already popped a cigarette in his mouth "do you wanna hang out tomorrow after school" she asked she had actually had a fun time with him "o-o-o-ok" he answered her turning a shade of crimson."um i have to go this way im meeting my friend he told her a block away from his own house he turned around and ran to her left to some apartment and she started skipping to Monica's house again.

_you know the drill at least 5 or more or i wont continue_


End file.
